Cespar
The Kingdom of Cespar, also known as The United Kingdom of Cespar and the Chain or Underland Above, is the series of islands given to the Underelf Refugees following the Great Disaster in 5E 52. Despite the island's proximity to it, by 5E 136 Cespar remains the only independent kingdom from the Morgannic Empire, excluding the wasteland of Vvardenfell. Geography The islands of Cespar and the Chain lie off the western coast of Hammerfell, near to Hegathe. The island of Cespar is 1.5 times the size of Stros M'kai, and the largest island of the Chain is roughly the same size as the infamous pirate island. The three largest islands of the Chain, which consists of hundreds of small islands, were named by the Yokudans. The Harins have attempted to name them otherwise, however, although Hammerfell continues to call them by their Yokudan names. The largest is called Ma'at (or Arikai), the second largest is Anuket (or Harinad), and the third largest is called Heket (or Cometh). Cespar boasts the most diverse diverse geography of all of the islands, with a barren desert to the south, dotted by tropical oases and small lakes. The northern third of the island is separated from the southern half by the Tang Shira mountain range, which protects the north from the desert storms of the south. The northern third is like a tropical paradise, consisting of a dense jungle, with farmland near the eastern coast. Its largest city, Nova Deornum, lies on the northern slopes of the Tang Shira mountains, next to the sea. The island of Heket is the nearest to Cespar, and consists of vast swamps, making it unsuitable for farming or mining. Mangrove forests lie around the coasts. Its largest city, Heket, is built on the only site on the island that is a large swath of solid ground, although it is still plagued by swarms of insects, like the rest of the island. The island of Anuket is next to Heket, but its geography is very different. This island's most defining feature is its massive freshwater river, called the River Tefnut, which causes the island to possess some of the most fertile farmlands in Hammerfell. The exports from this island feed the whole kingdom. The island of Ma'at is the most beautiful island in the Kingdom of Cespar, with rolling green hills to the west, flowered meadows to the north, tropics to the south, and white sand beaches surrounding the whole thing. It possesses a grand freshwater lake in the center of the island, making it a much-desired tourist area. However, this also makes it a target for pirates and slavers from Stros M'Kai. Flora and Fauna The kingdom of Cespar possesses a variety of flora and fauna, both the native flora/fauna of Hammerfell and the flora/fauna of the Underland, transplanted there following the Underland's destruction. The creatures of Hammerfell that exist on the island are largely the same as those that exist on the island of Stros M'Kai, including Goblins, Durzogs, Giant Snakes, Monkeys, etc. The Goblins and Durzogs of the island of Heket are among the most large and robust of Tamriel, and some noblemen have even bred Durzogs large enough to ride. The flora of both the Underland and Hammerfell thrive best on the island of Ma'at, in the garden city of Ma'at. The fauna of the Underland, however, thrives best in the harsh environment of the Tang Shira mountain range, with all its caverns and canyons. This includes the beasts known as Shadowcats, Daimons, Wraiths, and a variety of others. Locations Nova Deornum Nova Deornum is the capital city of the island, and the largest city, with a population of 420,000 people, more than half of the urban population of the kingdom. It is built on the northern slopes of the Tang Shira mountains, on a medium-sized river that leads to the ocean. The city is built in the style of the Underland, with small, stout buildings made of heavy stones, each home an almost indestructible fortress on its own. In fact, some of the buildings are built deep into the side of the mountain range. There is a deep cavern into the mountain, in which Underelves who could not adapt to the sun live. The Palace of Nova Deornum is a smaller replica of the palace in the Underland, a tall building whose only entrance is set high into the walls, reachable only by a platform that can be raised or lowered from the fortress itself. It is called the "City of Caves." The Temple of the Dragon The Temple of the Dragon is a religious temple set high into the Tang Shira mountains on the island of Cespar. It lies at the bottom of a deep crevice, which protects it from the rampaging bands of Goblins and the attacks of the Alik'r in the desert. It contains a large statue of the god-king, Arik Morgan himself, and is one of the few places that people know how to summon him. As well, it hosts a vault of all the dragon skeletons that could be recovered from the Underland, as well as the only library detailing what the Underland was like, as there are few that remember by 5E 136. Tang Shira Village The Tang Shira Village is a coastal fishing settlement, on the southernmost point of the island, that hosts the San'Drenn race, a group of rebels and pirates that believe they have suffered under the Underelves for long enough, and consistently fight against any attempts to reclaim them for the Kingdom. Ma'at The Garden City of Ma'at is a paradise city on the island of the same name. It is the second largest city in the kingdom, after Nova Deornum. The city is built of four concentric circles that get higher and higher as they move up. The houses are built into the thick walls, and the space between the wall and the next wall consists of gardens and forests full of docile animals. The richer one is, the higher the circle they live. The family of the Duke of Ma'at lives in the highest and smallest circle, noblemen of the island in the next, merchantmen and craftsmen in the next, and finally soldiers and unskilled laborers in the bottom, largest circle. It is known as the "City of Flowers." Anuket Anuket is the third largest city in the kingdom, yet it is one of the most prosperous and wealthy, due to the lush farmlands that surround it and its gold mines. It is built on a series of large waterfalls on the river Tefnut, with bridges connecting each spot of land between the waters. Because of this, it has long been called the "City of Bridges," even before the Underelves arrived. The Duke of Anuket lives in the Tower of Hapi, the tower that is in the exact center of the waterfalls. Heket The Swamp City of Heket is the smallest of the cities, called the "City of Frogs" for the abundance of frogs both giant and small. It is built on stilts, to protect it from the attacks of giant snakes and to prevent it from flooding, and thus is only slightly larger than the Tang Shira Village, the next largest settlement. Trivia *The islands of Cespar and the Chain only appear in one canon map of Western Tamriel, which also shows Yokuda. Category:Morgannic Canon Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Locations Category:Kingdoms Category:Islands